A Night to Forget
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: It's been one thousand years since my banishment...I have sat here all alone and it's almost done now. But...will I like the new world I have to get accustomed to?
1. Chapter 1

A Night to Forget

How are nightmares made? Are they simply fears brought to us? Are they images that we see? Are they future events we see failing in front of our own eyes? Are they real? Are they fake? Are they dense or are they shallow?

These are questions I ask myself and other ponies ask me all the time, but my answer to them is "why do you want to know? Is it because you're curious? Is it because you're feeble? Is it that you're afraid of a terrible outcome? Are you brave enough to face your fears or do you need somepony else to help you face them?"

Of course, I haven't heard these questions in a long time because of my banishment to...where did I get banished to again...? Oh, that's right...the moon! I've been banished to the moon, did anypony care? Probably. Did they cry when I came here? Most definitely. Was she heartbroken? I can only assume so...

No, I'm not talking about Princess Luna, she has served her banishment long, long ago. I mean, after all...she was my mentor and teacher. Ironic, isn't it? The student has replicated the teacher so much that he's literally been imprisoned in the same place as she was long ago! I know why I'm here too...it's my fault that I'm here and the banishment was a light punishment compared to what should have happened to me.

You see, my nightmare was that I would be sentenced to death after what I had done to her and her friends before my banishment. But, I consider myself lucky that she loved me and that Celestia and Luna are the rulers of this country...Equestria...what I wouldn't give to go back to the equestrian society that is Equestria.

But no...I'm here, where I belong and will most likely die...although that wouldn't be possible, considering the fact that all alicorns tend to be immortal. Just look at Celestia and Luna. They're over a thousand years old! Same with Discord, even though he's only a draconequus, he's over a thousand years old too...although his stone stature might have had an affect on that...

You see, I've been alone for years, centuries, nearly a millennia, and I'm still trapped on this moon. I deserved to be sent here and have learned from my mistakes in the past. I've learned to control my dark magic and I've learned to be remorseful. I cannot take pride in what I've done before because I knew that I hurt other ponies...innocent ponies whose lives were all at risk...maybe it's destined that I will be here forever...I should be forevermore known as the Colt in the Moon...I know it isn't too original, believe me, I'm named after a princess with just an additional letter attached to my name.

*sigh* I'm venting now...I do apologize for my venting. It's just that tomorrow night marks the one thousandth anniversary of my imprisonment on this lovely moon. One thousand years have come and have gone by and I'm still here. Her friends...my friends...they're most likely all dead by now...dead for over nine hundred years...her brother...oh god, her brother...I cannot bare to see how she is without her brother...neither Cadance if her husband has died too...

Times have changed, ponies have changed, but the stars and planetary movements all stay the same. Every single pony has looked up and has seen me at least once before. I just wish I could see her again...I miss her so very much...

My name is Lunar Nights. I am over one thousand years old. My lover is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I have been alone for over a thousand years. I have been imprisoned here for nearly that long and I am just about done with life as I knew it...

**_(A/N: I apologize for my hiatus for such a long time and that I haven't been answering pretty much any messages. This first chapter of my new Lunar Nights story will probably be the shortest one out of them all and not only describes Lunar's life the last thousand years, but mine the last nineteen years. Sorry if some of you found this depressing, but that's only to set the mood.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One last night here on this beautiful moon. I cannot believe I have been here for this long of time...I did truly deserve this spot. Even worse is that I don't think I'll be seeing my old friends when this is over tomorrow...if they'll even consider me to be a friend.

Looking at the Earth for all these years and not being able to go back to it really has set a tone on my dismembered life. I was trusted with these alicorn wings and I failed Princess Luna miserably...I was also entrusted with some of the most powerful magic in Equestria and still I fell to the likeness of the darkness.

Can I really be that weak, but at the same time, be that strong...?

I'm ashamed of myself for even giving in to that pathetic darkness. I am a lot stronger than that...or at least I was stronger than that...*sigh*...now I can't even perform the most basic of spells...

This must have been how Princess Luna felt when she was banished here. I love the moon very much and the astrological signs and signals, but having them around all day and all night is getting a bit irritable. Eternal night surely would have been a bad thing if Princess Celestia had fallen to her younger sister.

*sigh*...please...let me go home...I miss Princess Twilight very much...

* * *

It's finally time! This is the day I have waited over a thousand years!

The day I am released from captivity on the moon.

The stars are aligning themselves along both of my sides and forming this sort of path for me to travel down. The path travels from my current location on the moon all the way to what seems like Equestria, assuming Equestrian borders have remained the same. I started walking down the path, only to be swept up and taken by the stars themselves, making this journey go by a lot quicker.

I looked around me and saw all of the stars that have kept me company over the years fly right by my head. As I got closer to the earth, the ride gradually got slower, up until the point where I was actually on my hooves again. It was the first time in over a thousand years where I was on my hooves under the influence of gravity and it felt very weird. I started flapping my wings and slowly started hovering in the air. Flying was a bit more of a natural instinct to me now that I've had my wings for over a thousand years.

"Where am I?" I spoke to nopony in particular.

I looked around, trying to familiarize myself with the scenery once more, but couldn't remember anything at all. Since it was night, I figured I'd fly in one direction high up in the sky so that I can see where anything was. After flying for maybe about ten minutes, I saw a very large, crystallized castle ahead of me.

"Is that the Crystal Castle?" I asked myself.

I flew over towards the castle and dropped down to the ground slowly, touching base with my hooves. I staggered over to the front of the castle and was immediately stopped by a strong looking guard.

"Halt!" He shouted at me. "State your name and business!"

"M-my name is Prince Lunar Nights," I sheepishly answered, "don't you recognize me?"

"There is no such Prince by that name in Equestria!" The guard continued. "What is your real name and what is your business with Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Princess Twilight?" I asked. "This castle is Twilight's?"

"State your name and business!" The guard roared, holding up a spear at me.

"Whoa, whoa!" I frighteningly spoke, shuffling back a bit.

Just then, the front of the doors had begun to open. Out stepped a pony, although it was too dark to see who exactly it was. The guard, still holding up the spear towards my neck, turned around and acknowledged the pony walking out of this castle.

"Going home for the evening, Miss Rarity?" He asked.

"Rarity?" I repeated. _How's that possible? She should be dead...dead for over nine hundred years...How is she still alive...?_

"Most certainly, kind sir," Rarity answered. She noticed the spear being held up to my neck and asked the guard a question a bit quietly, although I could still hear it, but barely. "Who is this pony we have here?"

"He claims to be a Prince," the guard replied, "a Prince by the name of...Lunar Nights."

"'Lunar Nights'!?" Rarity screeched, moving out of the way and stopping next to me. She looked me over before continuing to talk.

"R-Rarity?" I asked before she spoke.

"Sir," Rarity told the guard, "would you mind removing the spear from Lunar's neck?"

"But he is a threat to Princess Twilight!" The guard continued, shoving the spear a bit closer to my skin.

"No he's not." Rarity defended. "He's a Prince. He was the Colt in the Moon. Haven't you heard of that legend, dear?"

"This is the Colt in the Moon?" The guard replied, pulling the spear only slightly away.

Rarity nodded. "Yes. Now if you could be so nice as to take the spear away, I'll gladly explain everything to you, darling."

"If that is what you want, Miss Rarity," the guard softly spoke, "so be it." He then removed the spear from my neck, allowing me to stand back up straight.

_Thank Celestia... _I told myself.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rarity asked me, placing something over my back, something that felt much like feathers.

"Uh, yeah..." I spoke, "R-Rarity?"

"I see you remember me," Rarity smiled, "or really, you remember my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

_That explains one thing..._ I thought. "Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother?" I repeated.

"I'm not the same Rarity you knew." Rarity continued.

_This should make for an interesting story... _I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're Rarity's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter?" I asked.

"Most certainly," replied Rarity, holding a feathered wing above my back as some sort of support.

"And you have the same name?" I continued.

"Precisely, dear," smiled Rarity.

I took a look back at the feathered wing to see if it indeed was Rarity's and not just a figment of my imagination. Rarity must have looked back as well, for she lightly giggled and rested said wing on my back.

"And yes," she giggled, "I do have wings."

I looked back to check to see if she also had a horn. Unfortunately, her mane was in the way and I couldn't see if she had a horn unless I was a bit rude, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

Rarity noticed me trying to get another look at her face and smiled at me, turning her head in the process.

"If you are trying to see if I have a horn, Prince," Rarity started, "let me assure you that I do indeed have one."

"So..." I quietly spoke. "You're an alicorn then, right?"

"Most certainly, darling," answered Rarity.

I was both amazed and befuddled at the fact that Rarity was an alicorn. "But...how is that possible?"

"My mother was a Pegasus and my father was a phenomenally civil, wonderful, and handsome unicorn." answered Rarity.

"But genetics are supposed to say that you'll be one or the other," I specified, "not both."

"Both of my parents carried the alicorn gene." Rarity told me.

"The alicorn gene?" I questioned. "I cannot say that I have even heard about or read about that gene."

"Well allow me to explain, dear," Rarity smiled, walking with me down one of the streets.

"Please." I spoke with anticipation.

"The alicorn gene is the gene that carries the traits of all three types of ponies," Rarity explained, "Earth ponies, Pegasi, and, my favorite, unicorns. My parents held this gene in their DNA, but it was recessive, which is why mother was a Pegasus and father was a unicorn. Both of them held it, which resulted in a twenty-five percent chance of me being an alicorn, which you know what happened now, dear."

"Amazing." I replied, speechless beyond belief.

Rarity smiled at me. "I may have the same cutie mark as the Rarity you know, but science fascinates me to no ends as well."

"So you're a fashionista that likes science," I smirked, "is that right?"

Rarity poked the tip of her muzzle with her hoof, signaling that I got my assumption right on the nose. I smiled as we kept walking along the road, heads held up high.

"So, Rarity," I said, breaking the brief silence between us, "what has happened here throughout the thousand years I was gone?"

"Oh," Rarity giggled, "where shall I begin?"

"I don't expect you to know every detail prior to you being born," I smiled, "so just start from wherever you can."

"Well, in that case," Rarity replied, rubbing my back with her wing, "after you were sent away, it is rumored that Princess Twilight went through a deep, dark depression period."

"Really?" I slightly gasped.

"Yes," continued Rarity, "she almost fell under the spells of the dark magic and the dark forces during this time."

"How frightening..." I quietly spoke.

"Most certainly, dear," Rarity said, "and after she recovered, she ruled over Ponyville since then, also taking over Canterlot for a brief period of time while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both too sick to perform their royal duties."

"Interesting..." I said. _Sounds like Twilight was very busy while I was gone..._ I looked back up at the castle that now housed my Twilight and sighed very slightly. _Don't worry, my little Sparkle. I'm almost home now..._

"Very, dear," Rarity responded.

"Were there any villains that popped up during my absence?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Only a couple," Rarity replied, "Queen Chrysalis popped up again as well as Lord Tirek."

"At the same time!?" I fearfully responded.

"No, darling," Rarity acknowledged, "but it wasn't too much of an issue for Twilight to take care of. Both of them were taken care of with a little bit of ease by her while you were gone."

"How about the Tree of Harmony?" I questioned. "How is the tree doing?"

"The Tree of Harmony is fine." Rarity answered.

"Does it still house the Elements of Harmony?" I wondered.

"Not anymore," Rarity spoke.

"Where are they now?"

"Princess Twilight houses them inside the castle now." Rarity told me. "The tree gained enough power back to not need the Elements supporting it again."

"That's good..." I replied. _Hopefully the Everfree Forest doesn't invade Equestria again..._

"I suppose so." Rarity smiled. "And I'm just like the Rarity you knew."

"How so?" I questioned. "You're an alicorn and the Rarity I knew was only a unicorn mare."

"Ah, yes," Rarity giggled, "but she also was the Element of Generosity, much like myself."

"I see." I responded. "So you are just like her, with the exception of the wings is all."

"Exactly," Rarity smiled, "and the others are more or less just like their ancestors too."

"'Others'?" I bluntly spoke.

Rarity giggled again, "Come, you have much to see..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me, Rarity?" I asked, unsure of where we were going after Rarity used her magic to put a blindfold over my eyes.

Rarity giggled, pushing me up some flights of stairs. "You'll see very soon."

I wanted to answer back with something else, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. How was I so sure that it was a door? Generally speaking, nothing really squeaks and creaks much like a door does when you open it very, very slowly. I may have been absent for over a thousand years, but hearing a door open up to me still sounded the same, even when I left all those years ago.

"Come along," Rarity chuckled, pushing me inside a building. To what I was being shunted inside of, I was not too sure of that.

"Where are we?" I asked, half-knowing that I would not receive a direct answer in the process.

"We are in Equestria, silly," Rarity replied.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I know that. Where exactly in Equestria are we?"

"Why, we're in Ponyville, dear," Rarity spoke, giggling in the process as I was being pushed up another flight of stairs.

"Okay," I said, "and the exact point we are in within Ponyville is...?"

"A building!" Rarity exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly. _Pretty sure the Rarity I knew wouldn't be answering the questions like that...or be an alicorn for that matter..._ "Okay...I'm not going to know exactly where I am until this blindfold is taken off of me, am I?"

"Exactly, darling," answered Rarity, pushing me to the left once we cleared the new flight of stairs.

"How far are we from...wherever it is that we're going to?" I asked.

"Not too far now, Prince," Rarity told me, slightly pushing me to the right a bit.

"Are we inside the castle?" I guessed.

"Maybe we are," Rarity giggled back in response, "maybe we aren't."

"I'll take that as a yes." I boldly chuckled back.

"Let me ask you something, Prince," Rarity said, pushing me a bit more to the right now.

"Please," I responded, "call me Lunar...I don't really deserve the title of Prince at this current moment."

"If that is what you wish for, Lunar," Rarity answered, giggling more in the process, "so be it..."

"Thank you," I obliged, "now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to know how things were between Princess Twilight and yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," continued Rarity, "I want to know how it was dating somepony of royalty, Pri...I mean, Lunar."

"It was fantastic," I responded, immediately being brought back to the plenty of happy memories I shared with Twilight...my Twilight, my little Sparkle...

"What did you two do," Rarity added, "if you don't mind me asking, dear,"

"It's okay," I answered, being pushed a tad to the left in the process, "I don't mind. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Begin from where you two met." Rarity told me.

"Okay," I said, smiling in the process, "just know that you're in for a long story."

"Don't worry," exclaimed Rarity, "I do fancy longer love stories."

"Good," I smiled brightly, "well, I originally was a unicorn colt that resided in Baltimare while I was a student for Princess Luna long, long ago."

"Is that so?" asked Rarity, pushing me to the left a bit more and opening a door in the process.

"Yes," I answered, continuing on with my story, "well, one day, I was sitting in my home, catching up on my studies, when Princess Luna sent me a letter referring to one of my books."

"Which one was it?"

"It was one of Starswirl the Bearded's spell books," I answered, "I'm certain that Twilight brought up his name before, correct?"

"Right," Rarity told me, "a bit frequently too."

"So you know of him then, right?"

"Yes I do, dear."

"Well," I continued, "this one particular book had a spell of his that was left incomplete. Twilight received a copy from Princess Celestia, I received one from Princess Luna, and I can only assume that Princess Cadance has a copy for herself if she ever adopts a star pupil herself."

"Indeed," Rarity said, "but why was this particular spell left incomplete?"

"It was left incomplete because Starswirl did not understand friendship the way Twilight did," I replied, "nor did I at the time."

"So what happened?"

"Princess Luna told me in the letter mentioned earlier to take this book and travel to Ponyville to enlist the help of Princess Twilight Sparkle with my way of friendship," I explained, "but she purposely left out what Twilight looked like and left me in the dark, so to speak, looking for Twilight when I arrived here."

"Then what happened after you met Twilight for the first time?"

"I was awestruck." I smiled, blushing a bit, thinking back to when I first laid eyes on the beautiful, purple colored mare with her lovely lilac colored eyes, "her mane was beautifully kept. Her eyes melted my heart, as did her smile and laugh...her voice - dear Celestia, her voice - made me weak in the knees...she was perfectly beautiful..."

"That's so amazing." Rarity spoke, sounding a bit breathless in the process.

"She was amazing." I replied. "But...she probably won't forgive me for what I did to her before my banishment."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." a new voice told me.

My ears shot up sky high as soon as I heard that soft, soothing voice. I immediately knew whose voice penetrated my eardrums. "P-P-Princess T-Twilight?" I stammered. "Is that you?"

Rarity kindly removed the blindfold from my eyes and I blinked a few times so that my vision could focus on where I was right now. I stared straight ahead of me, for the pony that was currently rested atop of a throne was the beautiful Princess Twilight herself. My heart melted when I saw her and I immediately ran over to her.

"Oh, Twilight!" I cried. "I've missed you so much!"

Twilight smiled, lifting herself from her throne and rushing over to see me. "I've missed you too, Prince Lunar!"

I grabbed Twilight with my front two hooves and hugged her and held her close to me tightly, but not too tight. Twilight did the same to me as she collapsed her head into my shoulder and buried her face into my neck, crying tears of joy in the process.

"My little Sparkle..." I whispered to her, "I've finally come home..."

"And I've waited for you to come home for such a long time, my strong and handsome Prince," Twilight replied in a muffled tone, but in a tone that I could understand.

"I've waited so long for this..." I sighed with relief.

"As have I," Twilight replied, lifting herself from my neck and kissing me directly on my lips.

_And I have waited so long for this as well..._ I thought. _A wait that was worth it, in the end..._

We stood in the center of the room for a little while longer, hugging and kissing each other for the first time in over a thousand years while Rarity watched us in the process. I was so happy to be home and was so happy at this current moment to finally have my Twilight back in my hooves with me...nothing could bring me down...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twilight continued hugging me for what seemed like forever. I did not want to let her go and I could tell that she didn't want to let me go either. Without lifting myself from Twilight, I addressed her for the first time in a very long time.

"I've waited such a long time to do that, Princess..." I sighed in relief.

"As did I, my Prince," Twilight cried in my hooves.

"How did you manage to do that for all these years?"

"My heart was in the right place and was kept with you, Lunar." Twilight answered, kissing my muzzle sweetly.

I blushed upon hearing Twilight's answer. "That's one of the sweetest things I've heard from you, my Princess."

Twilight smiled and poked my blush. "And there's more where that came from, Prince Lunar."

I chuckled a bit as Twilight poked my blush. "I don't deserve to be a Prince again...I did horrible things and would have done even more horrible things if you didn't stop me..."

Twilight kissed my muzzle again. "You're a Prince because you proved to Princess Luna that you were ready to take on the responsibilities of becoming one. It wasn't your fault, Lunar. Every alicorn has dark magic inside of them - you, Luna, Celestia, even myself. It was just unfortunate that your dark magic overtook you."

I looked down out of shame. I felt ashamed and a bit embarrassed. What Twilight just told me made me feel like I was a weak Prince. Twilight lifted my head with her hoof and smiled brightly at me, showing her signature white-toothed smile.

"But," she slowly continued, "you're here now with me and that is all that matters." She kissed my lips briefly and continued on. "Come, Lunar...let me show you to your throne."

I was surprised. "I...I have a throne...?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course you do!" she smiled. "You're a Prince so you should have one."

"But, I've been gone for such a long time," I exclaimed, "why would I have one?"

"Because I made a special arrangement to have one put in for when you came back." Twilight told me, showing me a throne that had my cutie mark on it - a bright full moon with little stars surrounding the moon.

I was both happy and still in a state of surprise upon seeing my throne. Turning to Twilight, I wrapped my hooves around her and pulled her close to me for a hug. I had whispered thank you to her and felt a small tear leaving my left eye.

"You're welcome, Prince Lunar," Twilight whispered in response, returning my hug with one of her own.

This particular hug lasted a few moments and, like before, I did not want to let go of my Twilight, but I had to. Twilight giggled, claiming that my mane was tickling her behind her ear. I had missed her sweet and innocent giggle; it had melted my heart.

"What else did I miss, Twilight?" I asked with eagerness.

"Not much, really," Twilight replied, "a couple of more villains were defeated, boundaries have slightly changed, ponies have changed...nothing too serious."

"That...reminds me," I spoke up, "Rarity is an alicorn now?"

"She is," answered Twilight, "but that's not the same Rarity you know."

"I know that now," I chuckled, "Rarity is Rarity's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, as she told me."

"Yes, she is."

"But I don't get why she's an alicorn though...I've never heard of the alicorn gene before."

"That's because I created that gene," Twilight stated.

"You created the alicorn gene?" I repeated, making sure I wasn't hearing things.

Twilight nodded. "I took out a portion of the alicorn gene from my DNA and injected it into their parents."

"'Their' parents?" I said.

"Yes."

"So...?"

"Rarity is not the only alicorn I helped create," Twilight told me. "Our other friends, Lightning Dash, Reticent, Orange Apple, and Pinkie Pie all are alicorns too because I injected all their parents with the gene and made it the dominant gene in all of their DNA."

"Lightning Dash I assume is Rainbow Dash's bloodline?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "Reticent is Fluttershy's bloodline, Orange Apple, I assume you can tell, and the obvious one, aside from Rarity, is Pinkie Pie."

"Is this Pinkie Pie as spastic as the Pinkie from before I left?"

Twilight giggled. "I'll let you find that out for yourself, Lunar. It is getting late and I've had a long day."

I smiled, wrapping a wing around Twilight's body. "Want me to help you to your bed, Princess?"

"If you could, that would be great." Twilight whispered to me, kissing my cheek. "And maybe you can spend the night with me in my bed, darling."

"You sound like Rarity when you say 'darling.'" I chuckled, helping Twilight outside of the throne room and helping her to her bedroom, though she was mostly leading the way while I was just holding her close to my heart.

I was a very happy colt right now and was definitely proud to be back with my little Princess Twilight once more and was proud that she still remembered me and accepted me for who I truly am, not who I was for that brief period of time a thousand years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, we had laid in Twilight's bed together, which was the first time in a very long time we had done that. I had craved this for the last one thousand years and felt calm serenity and peace knowing that her body was next to mine after all these years. We literally spent all night talking to each other, reminding each other of our beautiful past, steering away from the one little blemish we've had.

All these years I had been long gone, trapped in the ever so beautiful moon, I always dreamt of the day that I would be back here. Granted, the way Princess Luna returned - as Nightmare Moon, mind you - she returned with vengance, trapping Princess Celestia in an undisclosed location and setting out to destroy the Elements of Harmony, of which she failed obviously. I thought I was going to come back the same way - angered and spiteful - but came back the exact opposite - calm and collective.

Twilight wanted to sleep, but her body kept her awake for the entire night. Like I said, we reminded ourselves of our pleasantful past, skipping over the little blemish we experienced. The past is passed; no sense in going back to change it.

She looked over to me, smiling very brightly, as I looked over to her, smiling and feeling content and grateful. She kissed my lips and I wrapped my hoof around her soft body, gently pulling her towards me. She continued kissing me slowly, lovingly, fueled by the long-locked passion she had for me. I returned the favor to her, kissing her emotionally upon her beautiful lips, driven by even more passion for her presense after the thousand year ban.

She slowly pulled away from me and looked me square in my eyes. I smirked out of love, losing myself within her beautiful, hypnotic lilac eyes. She told me that she loved me and I told her that I loved her.

Our wings then wrapped around each other as we now kept our bodies even warmer. I stared intensely into her lilac eyes, losing myself in the memories I've shared with Twilight. She stared back into mine, probably doing the same thing.

"Tell me that we'll be together forever, Lunar," Twilight whispered to me, resting the tip of her muzzle along the tip of mine.

I smiled and kissed her muzzle lightly. "We'll be together forever, Twily."

"I love you, Lunar." Twilight told me.

"I love you more, Twilight." I replied.

"Lunar," Twilight whispered, pressing closer against my body,.

"Yes, Twilight," I answered in a bassy-toned voice.

"I want to start a family with you." she told me, locking eye contact with me.

"I've always wanted to start a family with you, Twily," I admitted, "ever since I got my wings and we've ruled together, I wanted to start a family with you. I have a hunch that you would be a phenomenal mother. I have a hunch that you would be a phenomenal wife."

"Wife?" Twilight repeated.

I nodded in response. Let's be realistic for a brief moment: yes, we lived together. Yes, we did things together. Yes, we ruled together. However, those were all as a coltfriend/marefriend couple. I want to take it to the next level and dedicate our immortal lives to making Twilight Sparkle very, very happy.

I saw a tear fall from Twilight's left eye. She smiled, wiping away her tear. "How long have you felt like this, Lunar?"

"Since before my banishment, my love," I replied.

"I've...I don't know what to say, Luny," Twilight said, having trouble finding words to describe how she was feeling.

"Then allow me, my little Sparkle," I offered, holding both of her front hooves with my front hooves. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?"

"Oh Lunar," cried Twilight happily, "yes! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Twilight kissed my lips repeatedly as she let out her loving emotions. I could tell she had been waiting for that question for a long time and I'm proud that she waited all that time just for me. It meant an awful lot to me that she waited for me when she could have just easily paired with somepony else. It meant even more to me that she said "yes" to that question. She may have exerted her happiness via kissing, but I'll express my happiness with a very beautiful diamond ring.

Kissing each other some more, Twilight seemed to be out of breath, as was I after some time. Kissing her cute, little forehead once more, I told Twilight we should get some rest and save our affection for each other until the morning.

"I love you, King Lunar," Twilight whispered, kissing my muzzle again.

"I love you more, Queen Twilight." I repliled, holding her closely with my wing as we both laid down for the night.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

That voice.

"Princess Luna!" I smiled brightly.

"Prince Lunar Nights," Princess Luna responded, appearing out of a dark void to give me a hug.

"It's been a long time, Luna!" I smiled, shedding a tear of joy in the process.

"It has been far too long, Lunar," Luna said.

"How have things been going for you since we last spoke?" I asked, trying to catch up with my former mentor.

"Things have been great for us," Luna answered. "How did Princess Twilight react when she saw you for the first time in a thousand years, Lunar?"

"She reacted with much love, Luna," I admitted, "so much love that I actually popped a certain question to her."

"And what might that question be?" Luna smirked.

"I asked her if she would marry me, Princess." I smiled.

"And what was her response?"

"Princess Luna," I spoke, "Princess Twilight and myself are going to get married!"

Luna beamed with delight. "I'm so proud of you, Lunar. Congratulations to both you and Princess Twilight."

"Thank you very much, Princess Luna." I obliged.

"I shall make some arrangements with my sister, Princess Celestia, and see if we can't hold the royal wedding inside the halls of the Canterlot castle." Luna told me.

"Thank you very much, Luna," I smiled, "this means a lot to me."

"It is the least I could do, Lunar." Luna replied. "Congratulations to you both and welcome back."

"Thank you." I beamed with delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Princess Luna smiled at my happiness. She said she hasn't felt this happy for somepony else in a very long and extended period of time. She hugged me once more as we began catching up with each other. Of course this meant we couldn't go over every little detail within the last thousand years, but more memorable events within that time frame seemed more doable.

"Princess Celestia and yourself still rule over the kingdom of Canterlot, I presume?" I asked her.

Princess Luna nodded. "Correct, Lunar," she smiled, " some...power struggles intervened for a brief moment or so, but our sister and myself still rule together."

"Power struggles?" I repeated. "Like..."

"Like myself almost on the brink of corruption again." Luna responded.

"How did you come over it and save yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I thought of you." Luna answered.

"You thought of me?"

"I thought to myself, 'What would Lunar do?'" Luna lightly smiled. "Your words of wisdom brought me through difficult times. "

I was left speechless. I knew Princess Luna had some troubles with Princess Celestia prior to my banishment, but I didn't think my words of advice to her would help her steer away from corruption again. I didn't know how to feel about that.

"You may have been gone for a thousand years," continued Luna, "but you were always with me by my side."

"Thank you, Princess Luna," I whispered.

"Nay, Lunar Nights," Luna replied, "it should be I who is thanking you. Your words of wisdom is mainly why I'm still here and not back in the moon."

I nodded, but felt that thanks was not necessary from Princess Luna. When I gave those words of advice to her all those years ago, I was just helping ease the situation between herself and Princess Celestia. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that those words would be useful years after giving them.

"Prince Lunar," Princess Luna spoke, "I must go now. It is time to raise the sun and lower the moon once more. I shall talk to Princess Celestia about the arrangements for you and Princess Twilight Sparkle for your wedding."

"Thank you, Princess Luna," I obliged, "again, it means a lot to us."

"Think nothing of it," smiled Luna as she flew off into the void.

"Good night, Princess Luna!" I said.

"Good morning, Prince Lunar," Luna replied as she disappeared from the void.

I looked at the spot where Princess Luna disappeared for a while longer, then smiled contently. I stood in the void for a little while longer before I started waking up for the new day ahead of both Twilight and myself. Today was the day I was going to try to get Twilight the ring of her dreams. As for Twilight...?

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head," her soft, soothing voice called.

Looking over, I kissed her muzzle lightly. "Good morning, my little Twily."

"How did you sleep last night?" Twilight asked me quietly.

"Sleeping last night felt magnificent for one of two reasons." I replied.

"And what might those reasons be, my strong Luny?"

"Well," I continued, "sleeping on a bed is a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the moon."

"That is true, I suppose," Twilight giggled.

"And," I added, "sleeping with you gave me a warm serenity and calming feeling."

"Awww, Lunar!"

"It is true, Twily," I said, nuzzling Twilight with my muzzle.

"I love you, Lunar," Twilight smiled, hugging me closely, "and I wish I could spend my entire day with you , but royal duties call for me..."

"Don't worry about it, Twily," I remarked, trying to cheer Twilight up, "while you're busy with your duties, perhaps I could try to befriend your new friends. Befriending them would make you happier, correct?"

Twilight nodded. "It would make me very happy if you befriended them, Lunar."

"Then it's settled then," I confirmed, "I shall befriend your friends and make them our friends."

"Let me get a guard to gather them all up and bring them here." Twilight smiled, calling over a guard.

The guard shortly arrived after Twilight called out to him. "What could I do for you, Your Highness?"

"A couple of things actually," Twilight answered, turning to me, "you've met Prince Lunar Nights, correct?"

"Beg pardon, Your Highness," the guard continued, "but there is no such prince by that name in Equestria."

"Allow me to rephrase that question, Guard Shield," Twilight continued, "you know of the legend "The Colt in the Moon," right?"

"I probably have heard of that legend before, Your Highness," Guard Shield answered, "but that was just an old mares' tale."

"Is that so?" Twilight smirked, getting a nod from Guard Shield as an answer. "Tell me then," she continued, "did you see any markings in the moon last night?"

"I can't recall, Your Highness," he spoke quietly.

"What was that?" Twilight teased.

"I did not." Guard Shield repeated more loudly.

"Well," Twilight smiled, "the 'old mares' tale' you say "The Colt in the Moon" is happens to be right here." She pointed to me.

Guard Shield seemed skeptical. "Beg pardon, Your Highness," he boldly started, "but that could be anypony, literally."

"I'm sure if you ask Princess Luna about Prince Lunar Nights, you'll think differently," Twilight defended.

"Is there something else you need?" Guard Shield questioned, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yes," Twilight answered, "I need you to gather Rarity, Lightning Dash, Reticent, Orange Apple, and Pinkie Pie for me."

"And what shall I say their request is needed for?"

"Their request is needed for royal matters." Twilight requested.

"Consider it done, Princess Twilight," Guard Shield bowed before leaving to gather up the decendents to the ponies I last made friends with.

Twilight looked over to me as I chuckled. "What?" she giggled.

"It's déjà vu all over again." I smirked.

"How so?"

"It's like the day I first met you, Twily," I explained, "remember when you made me befriend and "make connections" to the others?"

"More or less, yes."

"I'm doing the same thing all over again," I laughed, kissing Twilight's cheek.

"But now you know what you're doing." Twilight pointed out.

"I guess so," I responded.

Twilight and I exchanged looks for a little while longer before we left the bedroom and made our way towards a different room inside ther castle. It was sure to be a long day, but why don't we have a little bit of fun in it, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Good morning, everypony." Twilight cheerfully smiled, watching the five other alicorns enter the room. They all seemed to be a bit tired...then again, it was early in the morning.

"Good morning, Twilight," each of the five responded.

"You're all probably wondering why I've called you here so early in the morning," continued Twilight.

"A little bit, Twi," a teal colored alicorn stated.

"Well," pressed Twilight, subtly pointing towards me, "this alicorn here is the reason why."

"What's he done, Twilight?" an orange-yellow alicorn asked, southern accent present in her voice.

"Well, Orange Apple," Twilight smiled, flashing her white-toothed smile, "he's actually somepony who is very close to me."

"How so?" a minty colored alicorn asked.

"Let me ask you all this," Twilight replied, "did any of you notice the lack of markings in the moon last night?"

Slowly, each of the ponies gave a different variation of the answer "no." Cocking her eyebrow and smirking slightly, Twilight improvised the situation, asking each of the alicorns if they knew about the legend that was associated with me.

"The Colt in the Moon," Rarity called.

"Exactly, Rarity." Twilight obliged.

"Everypony knows that legend." the teal alicorn from earlier stated.

"But that's just an old mares' tale." a pink alicorn claimed.

"Not exactly," Twilight remarked, again pointing towards me.

"Don't tell me this alicorn is the pony from that legend, Twi," Orange Apple said.

"He most certainly is, Orange Apple." Twilight confirmed.

Upon confirmation, the five alicorns all stared at me boldly, except for Rarity, that is. The other four, however, seemed very skeptical of me and my presence. The teal alicorn approached me and stared deep into my eyes, which I did the same.

"So," she spoke, "you're the colt from that story, huh?"

I simply nodded in response.

She smirked. "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

"Au contraire," I replied, "just ask Twilight herself...I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you think we think you are then?" Orange Apple called from behind the teal alicorn.

"I believe that you all think that I'm a villain; a menace to society." I answered. "Am I not right?"

"Not really, darling." Rarity responded.

I was shocked. "Really?"

"Darling," continued Rarity, "didn't I tell you the story of what happened after that fateful night all those years ago?"

"Not all of it," I said.

Twilight cut in before Rarity explained herself. "I'll leave you all together. I have to attend to my duties for today before I rejoin you all later on."

"Okay, Twilight." each of the alicorns smiled.

"Alright, Twily." I added.

"Alright," she continued, turning to the other five alicorns before leaving, "be good to him now. I've waited a long time to see him again."

"Oh, we will Twi," the teal alicorn smirked.

Twilight smiled brightly before exiting the room promptly, attending to her duties for today, something I haven't had in a very long time. I turned back to the other ponies and smiled sheepishly. Being alone in a room with five alicorns that you know next to nothing about isn't really a good feeling, but I was determined to befriend Twilight's friends no matter what. The teal alicorn gazed heavily at me again.

"You seem to like Twilight," she said, "don't you?"

"You could say that and then some," I answered.

"Then some?" Rarity repeated.

I nodded. "Precisely."

"Somepony loves Princess Twilight!" the pink alicorn smiled, bouncing up and down in place.

"Very much," I acknowledged.

"Have you asked to marry her yet?" Rarity asked me. She seemed hesitant to ask me that particular question, but she forced it out.

"I have." I smiled.

"Ooh! What did she say? What did she say!?" The pink alicorn was very spastic right now and reminded me very much like how Pinkie Pie was. Putting two and two together, I could tell that this alicorn was Pinkie Pie's bloodline, well...Pinkie Pie.

"She said yes," I beamed, "but there 's one slight problem."

"What's that?" Orange Apple asked.

"I don't have a ring for her yet..." I lowly admitted.

"Fret not, dear," Rarity said, "for I shall help craft you one specifically designed for her."

"You will!?" I spoke, hopping up and down eagerly.

Rarity smiled and nodded. "That's what friends do for each other, darling."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Rarity!" I thanked, repetitively might I add.

"Consider it a gift from me." She smiled, though it seemed to be a false smile.

"Thank you so very much." I said again.

"It's no problem at all," Rarity repeated, "let me get started on it right now."

Rarity then started to exit the room while the others gathered around me and glued their attention towards me. Looking over to Rarity, whom was closing the door behind her, it appeared that she said something under her breath to herself, but I was too far away to hear it. The other alicorns also forbade me from hearing anything outside the circle, so I opted to approach Rarity later to see if everything was alright.

In the meantime, however, I was answering all sorts of questions that these alicorns had for me, which ranged from my life with Twilight to what I did each day while I was banished. I answered every single question - avoiding very certain details regarding Twilight and myself - as I tried my hardest to befriend each of these ponies; Twilight's friends.

As the day went on, Twilight eventually rejoined us. She smiled upon entering the door, promptly noticing my progress with each of these ponies. They all opened up the circle and allowed me to approach Twilight. I embraced her in my front hooves and kissed her lightly on the tip of her muzzle, then turned back towards all the alicorns I had befriended. Twilight broke the rapidly induced silence first.

"It seems you have earned and established friendships with each of them." She told me, looking ahead towards her friends in the process.

"So it seems, Twily," I replied.

"Good!" she responded. "We've established good progress so far."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day, the other four alicorns went about their way, going to do their jobs around town. Twilight and myself however, stood inside her castle and were out on the rear balcony, the one looking away from Ponyville, into the valley, and, indirectly, Canterlot. Silence was roaming around the two of us as Twilight and myself both watched the magnificent sun that was setting at the current moment. I had longed waited to see this moment again and wanted to experience it even more with Twilight. Lightning Dash, Rarity, Reticent, Orange Apple, and Pinkie Pie were all great friends, but they came nowhere near Twililght's status when it came to my life. Granted, those ponies weren't nearly as old as Twilight and myself were and that I knew Twilight first, but I _loved_ Twilight. She meant everything to me and I knew that the feeling was mutual.

She lay against my strong body, my wing wrapped completeyly around her, providing warmth and a sense of protection to her. I rested my head atop her head lightly and could feel the light breeze roling past our manes and tails. It was a warm breeze brushing by us on this warm, calm, and peaceful summer evening. An orange sun rolling down the horizon, casting shadows throughout the valley, as well as the rising moon, dimming some of those shadows. Tonight, alone with Twilight on this balcony, was of the utmost definition of the word perfection.

She sighed with content and I adjusted myself slightly. I looked down at her and, even though we were facing forward, I could feel her looking back up at me. She sighed again with content and adjusted herself slightly this time around. I smiled, enjoying the time we were spending together. The guards were relieved of their duties for tonight, leaving both of us alone without a single worry.

"Luny?" Twilight whispered to me.

"Yes, Twily?" I answered in response.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Twilight." I smiled, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Aww, Lunar," Twilight replied, nuzzling me slightly, "that's so sweet."

"Sweet and true, my dear." I said.

Silence overtook us both again as we resumed watching the remainder of the sunset and began watching the stars reveal themselves in the quiet night sky. Time slowed down heavily when I was with Twilight, which was fine by me. I'd love to spend as much time as I can with Twilight, but do understand that our royal duties may sometimes call etither of us away from each other at any point. Thoughts aside though, I felt a great sense of serenity around Twilight, end of story.

Minutes turned into hours as we continued staring at stars up high in the sky. However, we weren't alone for that much longer. Behind us, we heard a set of hooves in the hallway. Without turning away, Twilight called to whoever was behind us and reminded them that they were relieved of their duties for the evening. The pony continued coming down the hallway, hooves getting louder with each passing step. Twilight and myself both turned around, noticing that it was Rarity who was coming down the hallway towards us both. Twilight was caught by surprise, as was I, at the presense of Rarity at this hour in the night.

"Rarity?" Twilight questioned.

"The one and only, Twilight." replied Rarity.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I'm actually here to see the Prince," Rarity answered, "if that's alright with you, Twilight."

"Oh," smiled Twilight, "of course."

I smiled back at Twilight, then carefully lifted myself from the ground, unwrapping myself gently from Twilight, who had stayed on the ground and went back to watching the stars. She told me to not take too long, to which I responded by telling her that I won't be gone too long. Following Rarity somewhat into the castle hallway, conversation struck up fairly quickly.

"What did you need to see me for?" I politely asked.

"A couple of things, Lunar," Rarity answered, pulling out the ring she promised to craft for me.

"Sweet Celestia..." I gasped, pausing for a while, overlooking the ring entirely, greatly fascinated by the great detail in the ring itself. It was a lavender colored gemsetone, crafted in such a way that looked like Twilight herself, and, once Rarity shone a light on it, changed in color from lavender to indigo, my color.

"It took a while," Rarity smiled sheepishly, "but it was worth working on."

"This ring is phenomenal, Rarity..." I said, still in awe about the ring. "I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me."

"It's a gift," Rarity repeated from earlier, "it was the least I could do for you."

She then turned away from me and started walking towards the exit to the castle. I turned around moments later and noticed that something was bothering Rarity, so I decided to try to help her out.

"Rarity?" I called.

She didn't turn around, but did stop moving. "It's okay, Prince." She told me. "You need not repay me."

"That's not it..." I continued.

"It's not?" Rarity asked, turning her head slightly.

"No." I responded.

"Then what is it?"

"Something is bothering you," I said, approaching Rarity slowly, "what is it?"

"It...It's nothing." Rarity hesitated.

"It most certainly is not "nothing," Rarity," I responded, "tell me, what's on your mind?"

Rarity turned to me, not making eye contact with me whatsoever. She remained silent before I lifted her head gently with my left front hoof.

"Go on," I whispered to her, "you can tell me..."

Instead of telling me what was wrong, Rarity snatched a kiss from my lips, catching me completely off guard. I shuffled back in an unusual pattern, staring blankly at Rarity. I was in utter shock and Rarity could see this. She seemed even more unsure of herself after the kiss and looked down out of shame.

"I..."

"Rarity..."

She looked into my eyes slowly and I stared back into hers. Silence was piercing through the halls before Rarity told me she was sorry. I was still in a state of shock and simply watched Rarity walk and exit the castle in such a disappointed state.

I couldn't believe my eyes and immediately felt bad for Rarity after the engagement for I knew now what was bothering her: she loved me, just like I loved Twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was still left in shock and stood frozen in the middle of the hallway. I could not move a muscle out of my shockness and suprisement, eventually having Twilight come to check up on me. She noticed the shocked loo I had in my eyes and immediately brought that topic up for discussion.

"What happened to Rarity?" She asked me.

I failed to answer Twilight in response, still in shock.

"Lunar?"

I finally managed to utter something, but it wasn't necessarily proper English. "Muh buh..."

"What?"

"Uh, wh-wait...what?" I didn't know what I said or what to say. My mind was literally going a mile a second.

"What happened between you and Rarity?" Twilight repeated.

"Uh," I stumbled over word choice, not knowing how to explain the situation to Twilight, "I...she..."

"You can tell me, Lunar," Twilight softly assured, "I won't get mad."

"At me or at her?" I responded.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

I sighed slightly, looking squarely into Twilight's inviting lilac eyes. I smiled briefly, knowing that Twilight wouldn't be angry with either Rarity or myself, but I still had the sense of doubt inside my thoughts. Bucking up, I told Twilight the truth.

"Rarity came to give me this," I started, pausing to show Twilight the ring. She idolized the ring greatly as I put it on her horn gently. She kissed me passionately, telling me that she adored the ring, as I continued onward with my explanation. "I saw that something was bothering her, so I asked her what was wrong."

"Did she say?" Twilight replied, still in awe of the ring.

"Not exactly," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck in the process.

"What happened then?"

"She uhh...she...uhh..." My tongue started twisting on itself with my word choice, making it a lot harder to explain myself.

"She...?"

"Well," I improvised, "let's just say that some...actions took place...and she went home feeling different..."

"Is that a good thing, Lunar?" Twilight asked, unsure of how she should take my response.

"Maybe," I responded, "I honestly don't know."

"Hmm..." Twilight thought. "Perhaps I should talk to her tomorrow."

_Hopefully Rarity will feel better then..._ I told myself. "Sounds good, Twily."

She smiled brightly, yawning a bit in the process. "We should get some rest, Lunar. It's been a long day for us both."

"After you, my dear," I smirked, nuzzling her slightly.

"Come along, my little Lunar." Twilight giggled, leading the way back to her room.

"Coming, oh powerful ruler." I laughed in response.

* * *

"Prince Lunar, art thou ready to resume thine roles of royalty?"

"I am, Princess Luna."

"Then you nay have a moment to spare."

"I'll get right to it, Princess."

And with that, I resumed my royal duties that were stripped from me over a thousand years ago.

* * *

"Oh, Prince, you're so handsome!"

"Oh, Rarity...you're very divine, elegant, and beautiful."

_Wait...WHAT!? _

I looked around, going undercover inside Rarity's dream to uncover what exactly was making her sad in the real world. The dream was taking place on a beautifully crafted field - reminiscent of one on a postcard - and had Rarity - whom portrayed herself simply as a Pegasus - and also a dreamt up version of myself laying side-by-side, under a large, shady tree, overlooking a horizon in the far off distance while the sun was setting. Dream Lunar looked exactly how I did, but appeared to be bulkier than me overall. I hung overhead on a cloud, eavesdropping on the conversation between Dream Lunar and Rarity.

"Tell me that we'll be together forever, my strong Prince." Rarity smiled.

"We will be together forever, my beautiful and elegant pegasus." Dream Lunar replied.

_She wants to be with me..._

"Oh, Rarity," Dream Lunar said with a bassy tone of voice.

"Yes, Prince Lunar?" Rarity responded, fluttering her eyes towards him.

Looking down on them both, I saw Dream Lunar get down on his right two knees and hover a ring in front of Rarity with his magic - which, oddly, was a black color, the opposite to my white aura.

"Will you marry me and be my Princess, Rarity?" Dream Lunar proposed.

"Oh, Lunar!" Rarity cried happily. "Of course I'll marry you!"

_She wanted to marry me...that's why she's feeling down. Her dream can no longer come true...unless I can somehow clone myself or find an exact lookalike._

I completed my dream eavesdrop and left Rarity's dream and headed back to Twilight to check up on her. Her dreams, from what I can remember, always made me happier when I was feeling down myself. I missed checking on her in her dreams, so I opted to resume my fun while she slept.

I moseyed around for a while, searching for Twilight's dream, meandering past Lightning Dash's dream of the Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie's dream of a large parade, Reticent's dream of a large animal sanctuary, Orange Apple's dream of growing the world's largest apple, Princess Celestia's dream of her fillyhood, and Princess Luna's dream (which was more of a nightmare that was under control, really) of Nightmare Moon.

Finally finding Twilight's dream, I peeked in and saw that she was dreaming about us, the real us, true us. I smiled brightly, overtaking Dream Lunar's body and mind and partaking in Twilight's dream. I felt happy and loved, whether I was in this dream or out in the real world, while I was with my one and only Twilight Sparkle.

Right now, we were walking through the castle, side-by-side. She was in a very beautiful and elegant dress and had her mane styled in a sexy kind of way. She was the definition of perfection and I loved every little inch about her, from her cute, little face, to her sweet and innocent giggle, her beautiful and loving smile, her flowing mane that was cleanly kept, her sexy body with her soft wings, and even her tail. I loved her with all of my heart and knew she loved me back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Twilight and myself had awoken soundly. After experiencing her picture perfect dream last night, I knew that she slept spectacularly and felt greatly refreshed. I opened my eyes slowly, completing my royal duties for the night and turned my head towards Twilight slowly. She was already looking at me, smiling soundly and slightly shutting her eyes. I smiled at her, having feelings of confidence and content flow through my body at that moment.

"Good morning, my Prince." Twilight whispered softly.

"Good morning, my Princess." I replied just as softly.

Twilight smiled and nuzzled my muzzle. "How was it?"

"Sleep?" I responded, half-knowing what Twilight really meant. "It was good. How about you?"

"That's not what I meant, silly," Twilight giggled, playfully nudging my nose, "but my sleep was fantastic."

"I know, Twily," I said, answering both of her questions indirectly.

"Oh," Twilight smirked, "so you knew what I was talking about then, huh?"

I nodded in response, receiving a playful hug fromo Twilight. Her body was warm and soft and felt good being pressed up against mine. She made me happy and I knew I made her happy. I felt honored that she chose me and that she even waited so long for me because she could have easily been with somepony else, but you already know this.

The silence between us both and the loving stares we were giving each other lasted for quite some time before Twilight got up from the bed. I watched her get up and slowly go towards near the door.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked curiously.

"Royal duties call for me, Lunar," Twilight smiled. Her tail twitched slightly as she looked back for a moment. "You're welcome to accompany me if you want."

"The more time I spend with you," I replied, getting out of the bed, "the better, my dear."

"Oh, Lunar," Twilight beamed, "you know just what to say to brighten me up."

I kissed her on her forhead lightly, opening the door to the hallway for her in the process. Twilight led the way out of the room as I followed alongside her as we went to go perform her daytime royal duties, moments after I finished my overnight royal duties. Heh, what can you say? I'm a sucker when it comes to royal duties, I guess. So long as I can do them with her, I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Twilight's major royal duties were completed for the day. There were other items that needed to be addressed, but they weren't meant to be done in the immediate future. Twilight seemed exhausted and, while sitting in the throne room, she sat down next to me on my throne and leaned against my body, keeping me warm on the outside and the inside. Words were not exchanged between either of us - they were not necessary, given the circumstances - but our alone time turned out to be minuscule as we were visited by Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance.

"Hello there, Princess Celestia," Twilight smiled, "and a warm hello to my favorite sister-in-law too!"

"Hello, Twilight," Princess Celestia replied.

"How are you both doing?" Princess Cadance added after obliging to Twilight's greeting.

"We're both fine, Your Highness," I answered, giving a quick glance to the ring that was around Twilight's horn. The two princesses took notice to the ring fairly quickly.

"Princess Luna told me about that," Princess Celestia told us.

"And Princess Celestia wrote to me almost immediately after hearing about it." Princess Cadance said.

"We wanted to be the first to tell you both congratulations," smiled Princess Celestia.

"But with Princess Luna and her dreamwalking abilities," Princess Cadance smirked, looking more towards me than Twilight, "we can only assume that we weren't the first ones to say that, correct?"

"That would be right, Princess," I answered, "but Luna only told that to me...I think?" I looked towards Twilight. "Did Luna visit you in your dreams last night?"

"She did," Twilight told me, "and she also told me congratulations, so," she turned back towards Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance, "you're right on that assumption."

"Either way," continued Princess Celestia, "I just wanted to tell you both personally that you can have your wedding in Canterlot, like..."

Princess Celestia stopped suddenly after that and looked at Twilight with a sudden look of regret in her eyes. Princess Cadance noticed this and quickly stepped in to help.

"She'll preside over the two of you and say some words, just like..."

Just like Princess Celestia moments ago, Princess Cadance also stopped in her tracks and stared at Twilight with heavy eyes. I glanced over towards Twilight, who had a few tears rolling down the side of her face, but these weren't tears of joy. They were tears of sadness and loss. She got up and left the throne room suddenly, followed by Princess Cadance, leaving only Princess Celestia and myself. I was confused, so I asked Princess Celestia what the matter was. She turned to see if Twilight was clear of the room, then shut the doors to the room with her magic so that we were fully alone.

"Prince Lunar," Princess Celestia started.

"Please, Princess," I interrupted, "Lunar will do just fine."

"You remember Twilight's older brother," Princess Celestia continued, "right, Lunar?"

"Shining Armor?" I asked, unsure if that was his name.

"Precisely," confirmed Princess Celestia.

"What about him?" I questioned, unsure of what he had to do with the subject.

"Shining Armor was the last pony in Twilight's family to have..."

Princess Celestia didn't finish the sentence, nor did I need her too. I understood what she meant and why Twilight reacted the way she did. I felt awful on the inside, but somehow knew that there was nothing Twilight could have done to stop his death. I looked at the doors, then back at Princess Celestia.

"His death took a toll not only on Twilight," she continued, "but on Princess Cadance as well. Princess Cadance knew that his death would come one day when she married him all those years ago, seeing how she is an alicorn and Shining Armor wasn't, so Princess Twilight was lucky to have chosen you to marry, seeing how you're both alicorns." There was a slight pause between us both before Princess Celestia picked up once more. "Did Princess Twilight ever tell you about the alicorn gene?"

"She did," I replied, "but she only told me that she created the gene in order to save her friends."

Princess Celestia nodded. "That was one reason for crafting the gene, but Princess Twilight originally created it, hoping that it would one day bring back Shining Armor and her mother and father, although that was not possible. She then injected it into her friends and their offspring, hoping that it would take over and become dominant in their bodies and genetic makeup."

"Are they still with us?" I asked. "I know her new friends now, but are the old ones still here?"

"Sadly, they're not." Princess Celestia answered. "These friends are the first ones to have the gene be dominant in all of their makeups."

I glanced back towards the door and felt awful for Twilight. She watched her friends and family die and tried to save them...she tried her best, but her best apparently wasn't enough...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I gazed at the door, heavy heart sinking in. The fact that Twilight tried saving the ponies she once knew, although I knew they were gone, somehow, the feeling now feels like the death of a thousand family members, mine included. Princess Celestia saw through my stern look and knew how I felt.

"She doesn't like talking about them, you know," she told me, "it's...it's why she almost fell once before."

"Rarity told me about that," I replied, still looking at the door, "she almost gave in to her darkness."

"Has she ever told you how she overcame her fall?" Princess Celestia asked me.

I faced Celestia now. "No, she hasn't. Nor have any of her frriends. How did she do it?"

Princess Celestia pointed towards me, but I was just a bit confused. She began explaining. "She kept telling herself that you would return one day. That is how she overcame her dark past; because of you. You are the key to her happiness, Lunar. Before you came back, she was simply just a mask over boiling darkness. Now, she is the same happy pony I once knew." She started pacing around the room. "Lunar, it isn't like me to have a one-on-one conversation like this with anypony. Usually, a couple of ponies come to me seeking guidance in a fair trial, so I'm not the one usually giving a lecture such as this. I am always the one getting something as long as this, Lunar," she turned back towards me and stopped pacing around, "Lunar, you need to promise me that you won't hurt her. I fear that if you were to leave a second time, Equestria will not be able to withstand Princess Twilight falling like Princess Luna did...especially not without the Elements of Harmony...not anymore, that is..."

I grew more curious at the end of that spiel. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"Has she not told you what happened to them?" Princess Celestia responded.

"No," I answered, "she has not. What happened?"

"Have you heard that Lord Tirek returned, Lunar?"

"I have, Princess," I replied, "Rarity also told me about that."

"Well," continued Princess Celestia, "instead of going around and taking magic from everypony, he went straight to the Tree of Harmony and snatched the magic from the Elements of Harmony, leaving them in a much useless state."

"How is that even possible?" I questioned.

"That is a question even I don't know the answer to, Lunar," Princes Celestia responded, "bu because of this, it'll take something far more powerful than alicorn magic to restore them to their original functioning states. This is something that is still far out of reach, unfortunately."

"How does Equestria defend itself without the Elements of Harmony then?" I wondered.

"The same way as when Twilight defeated Lord Tirek the first time," answered the princess of the sun, "using the magic of friendship, although that hasn't technically worked yet."

"I remember a pony - I still believe it was Rarity - telling me that Queen Chrysalis also showed up once more," I told Celestia, "is that true?"

"That is true, Lunar," she confirmed, "and, just like before, she was defeated by the power of love."

"So she came before Shining Armor died, I assume?"

"Fortunately," Princess Celestia nodded, "and thankfully, she hasn't attacked since. Prior to you returning, Queen Chrysalis probably would have succeeded in taking over Equestria due to no love strong enough roaming around us."

I stood silent for a while, then remembered Princess Cadance. I was curious as to what she was doing now, so I asked Princess Celestia if she knew anything on Princess Cadance.

"Sadly, I do not," Princess Celestia told me, "even though she is my niece, she has not told me much about the Crystal Empire in a long, long time."

"Do you mind if I talk to her while you tend to Twilight?" I asked. "I want you to tend to Twilight before I do, that way I'm the last one to do so."

"I'll help you out, Lunar." Princess Celestia told me as we went in search for both Princess Cadance and Twilight.

* * *

"Princess Twilight?" Princess Celestia calmly and soothingly spoke.

Twilight was currently wrapped up in Princess Cadance's hooves as she wept in her chest. Princess Celestia dismissed Princess Cadance and overtook comforting Twilight from that moment onward. Not wanting things to feel awkward while I was there, I invited Princess Cadance into the other room while Princess Celestia engaged Twilight in a comforting conversation, telling her some soft, calm, collective, and mood-lifting words.

Once Princess Cadance took a seat in the next room over from Twilight, I closed the door gently behind us and took a seat across from her. Princess Celestia might not have been able to get anything heavy out of Princess Cadance, but maybe I can. I smiled at her, receiving a small smile back from her.

"You know, Lunar," Princess Cadance softly spoke, "you remind me an awful lot of him. The way you make Twilight happy is the same way he kept me happy."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Princess Cadance," I told her.

"Please, Lunar," Cadance smiled, "Cadance will do just fine."

"If you insist." I happily responded.

"Anyway," continued Princess Cadance, "you have her heart, you know that, right?"

"I most certainly do, Cadance." I told her.

"Please," she said, "for the sake of Equestria, you cannot allow that heart to grow dark. It doesn't sound like it makes sense, but you need to protect her happiness at all costs. Trust me...I know what it feels like to lose everything..."

"I express my deepest condolences, Cadance."

"It's fine, Lunar," Cadance replied, "but keep her happy for me. She means too much to me to have her turn the other way."

"I promise, Cadance," I smiled, "her happiness is my ever-living goal in life."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lunar." Cadance remarked.

For a little while longer, things stood quiet as I sat in the small room with Princess Cadance. I knew keeping Twilight as happy as possible was a number one priority to them, but her happiness is what I live for. I love Twilight Sparkle with all of my heart and I would just hate to see something awful happen to her. It's happened to me...I don't want to see her fall to that...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, Cadance," I smiled, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Lunar," she replied happily, "how about you?"

"You know that I'm perfectly fine, so long as I'm with her," I said, motioning my head towards the other room.

"That's good to hear, Lunar."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Cadance responded.

"Princess Celestia has told me that you haven't opened up to her since you-know-who." I told her.

"She has?" Cadance said, trying to sound surprised.

"She has." I confirmed.

"...It's fine," Cadance smirked, "really, Lunar. But thank you for your concern about me."

"Cadance?"

"Lunar," Cadance continued, "I'm fine, honestly."

"Cadance."

"Lunar," chuckled Cadance, "the fact that you're worried about me is cute, but I'm perfectly fine. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Cadance."

"Lunar..."

I stared back at Princess Cadance, waiting for her next excuse as to why she won't tell me what was bothering her. I waited and waited and waited but received no response after quite some time. Princess Cadance started getting weary about the staring, eventually breaking down emotionally in front of me. She started crying, letting out all of the bottled up emotions that have probably been bothering her for a very long time. I got up from my chair and walked over towards Princess Cadance, eventually sitting down next to her and holding her as she cried. I felt bad for her, but her releasing those emotions was the best thing she could do. Any more bottling up of emotions would definitely hurt her more in the longer run than they are now. She buried her head in my chest as I hugged her and held her, comforting her as best as I could.

"I miss him so much!" Cadance cried, sobbing heavily in the process.

"I'm sure he's looking down on you as we speak, Cadance." I tried comforting. Finding the right words was proving to be a bit tougher than expected.

"I just want him to come back to me!" She sobbed some more, burying her head further into my chest, clenching somewhat against it.

"If I can, I would help you," I told her, "I'm sure he would appreciate that, too."

"It's been so long since I've seen him!" She continued crying.

"I know," I said, patting her on her back gently, "I know."

"I...I..."

"Say no more, Cadance," I whispered, "I'm here for you."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Lunar..." she told me.

"I think I do, Cadance." I replied.

Silence fell back over the two of us as I continued patting Princess Cadance on her back gently. The only sound that was heard was the little gasps for air Princess Cadance took in order to regain her breath from the crying. As time went on, things eventually eased on their own. Eventually, Princess Cadance removed herself from me and sat normally again, looking at me in the process. She smiled slightly, gazing into my eyes heavily. I began blushing slightly, shy about being stared at by the Princess of Love.

"You know," she whispered to me, "Twilight is very lucky to have met you and have chosen you as her special somepony."

"One could say that, I suppose," I responded.

"You remind me a lot of him, Lunar." Cadance continued, positioning herself closer to my location than before.

"I do?" I asked, unaware of the position change.

"You do," Cadance continued, "do you also act like he did?"

"Come again?" I questioned.

Soon enough, I found myself being pounced by Princess Cadance. I hit the floor as she stood over my body, holding and pinning me down so that I couldn't move. I tried reasoning with Princess Cadance, but I think her memory of Shining Armor was overtaking her sane self.

"Cadance!" I shouted. "I'm Twilight's special somepony! I can't betray her!"

"Shining Armor," she whispered into my ear, "take me away."

"Cadance!" I yelled, flailing around, trying to break free of her oddly powerful grasp.

She began kissing me on my lips as I struggled for freedom. Inside, I was a bit angry at Princess Cadance, but my logical self understood that she was just feeling and experiencing emotions that bursted out of her; emotions that were trapped inside since Shining Armor's death all those years ago. She kissed me continuously, but I struggled breaking free. Honestly, I was a strong pony, but Princess Cadance's grasp she had on me was something very different. Her grasp was one out of love and love fueled her heavily.

"Princess Cadance!" I shouted. "Stop!"

"But I thought you wanted me, Shining Armor." She told me, resuming kissing me.

"Princess Cadance!" A new voice called.

"Cadance!" Another one added.

I couldn't see who it was that called for her, but based upon the voices, I could take a shot in the dark at who it was - Princess Celestia and Twilight. The two new ponies rushed over to us and had successfully unpinned me from Princess Cadance and her grasp. Turns out that the two ponies were indeed Princess Celestia and Twilight. Princess Celestia brushed Princess Cadance to the bench from earlier as Twilight stared at her harshly.

I didn't need to see Twilight's face to know what she was feeling; she was very angry with Princess Cadance. I stepped up in front of Twilight and saw the fury in her eyes. She was very angry and probably felt betrayed by her sister-in-law. I tried diffusing the situation and tried helping calm Twilight down, trying to make her understand that it was Princess Cadance's bottled up emotions bursting out.

"Why'd you do that, Cadance!?" Twilight screamed.

"Calm down, Twilight," I told her, holding her down and blocking her path to Princess Cadance, "she didn't mean it!"

"Lunar," Princess Celestia told me, "take Princess Twilight elsewhere to calm down."

"Of course, Princess Celestia," I replied, turning to Twilight, helping aid her out of the room, "come along now...let's go for a calm walk around the castle."

Twilight, still furious with Princess Cadance, reluctantly obliged and followed me out of the door to the room by my side. We then proceeded to take a slow lap around the castle floor in an attempt to calm Twilight down about what had just happened. She appeared to burst emotionally any second and I tried my best to forbid that from happening. After all, Princess Cadance was just overtaken by her bottled up love for Shining Armor. She didn't mean what she did...right?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Twilight and myself were still walking around the floor of the castle. She was still mad, but had since calmed down a reasonable amount. I tried explaining to her that her bottled up love overtook her and that she tried releasing it but, for some reason, she did not seem to buy that reasoning at all.

"She knew what she was doing, Lunar." Twilight told me.

"She did not," I repented, "she thought I was Shining Armor. She was even calling me by his name!"

"Please," Twilight said with a lower voice, "don't mention his name to me...for me, Lunar?"

"I promise, Twily," I responded.

She smirked. "Just like he would say."

"I love you, Twilight," I continued, "and you alone. No amount of love from anypony else will ever take me away from you. Ever. I mean it."

Twilight blushed. "How did I ever find somepony as sweet and loveable as you, Lunar?"

"The same way I found somepony like you, Twilight," I answered, "a smart, loveable, adorable, cute, petite, and beautiful pony."

"I love you, Lunar," Twilight whispered to me.

"I love you more, Twilight." I smiled in response.

"Can you promise me something, Lunar?" She asked me.

"I can promise you anything you want, Twily." I replied, kissing her cheek softly.

"Can you promise me that you won't hurt me in any way or leave me for somepony else, Luny?" Twilight requested.

I smiled brightly and rested my head gently against her head. I whispered softly to her and finished up by kissing her nose softly. I told her I would never leave her for somepony else at any point in my life.

"And I will never hurt you, Twilight," I added, "do you know why?"

"Why?" Twilight smiled, brushing her body up against mine.

"Because you have my heart and soul," I told her, "and if I hurt you, I'll hurt myself as well."

"Lunar..." Twilight wept happily.

I kissed Twilight on the tip of her nose and saw her blush a soft and cute lavender-pinkish color. She was smiling slightly, staring deep into my eyes and I into her luscious and attractive lilac colored eyes. I was lost - in a good way - as I stared into her beautiful eyes and, in an odd kind of way, I felt safe, secured, and happy while looking into them. I felt better with Twilight and felt even happier when she wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled me closer to her, centimeters apart from each other.

Our bodies were touching each other and heat transferred all over us both. I kissed her in a playful but loving manner, silently telling her that she will have to work for my kisses. She took the hint, pressing further up against my body and brought my head further down towards hers and kissed me on my lips with the utmost of passion. We slowly backed up against a wall and continued exchanging kisses for the next few minutes. She was fierce, driving a passion through me that I have never seen before from her. She kissed me on my lips and, eventually, on my neck. This was a side of Twilight I had never seen before and, to be perfectly honest, I actually found this Twilight sexy and amazing. Had it not been the fact that both Twilight and myself heard hooves coming in contact with the ground nearby, I'm pretty sure Twilight would have done...other things to me right then and there. She pulled herself from me very quickly and turned around, facing the sounds coming from down the adjacent hallway.

"Princess Twilight?" A female voice, mostly Princess Cadance's voice, called.

"Over here, Cadance." Twilight bluntly responded.

The hooves came closer to our position as Twilight and myself positioned ourselves by a nearby window, looking out of it and into the sun that was currently setting. This probably meant that Princess Cadance was by herself while Princess Celestia went to go lower the sun. I managed to snag a look over my shoulder and saw Princess Cadance enter into our hallway. She spotted us and proceeded over to us, stopping just behind us, more towards Twilight than myself. She looked down and appeared very disappointed in herself, which was an understatement.

"Uh, Twilight?" Princess Cadance lowly spoke.

"Yes?" Twilight replied, not turning around.

"I, uhh, I just wanted to apologize for...my actions...earlier..." Princess Cadance seemed to be trailing off slightly. She sounded like she was unsure about her own word choice.

"Do you now?" Twilight said, turning around in the process.

"I...I don't know what came over me," Cadance continued, "and...I...I'm very sorry for what happened...both of you..."

"Cadance," Twilight responded, "you tried to have you-"

"It's fine, Cadance," I interrupted, drawing a look from Twilight.

"Is it, Lunar?" Twilight asked me.

I nodded, then looked more towards Princess Cadance than Twilight. "You were being controlled by bottled up emotions breaking out after being stored for...however long they were stored for. You said the way I spoke - and you did to, Twilight - had reminded you of, well, you-know-who." I turned to Twilight and did not speak his name out of respect for Twilight's request. "It came out and...well...the rest is stuff we all know...and I completely understand, Cadance. You have earned my apology."

"Thank you, Lunar..." Cadance softly acknowledged.

"Twilight," I continued, "she's your sister-in-law. She knows how much I love you and she knows nothing can break our love. You're both family and families always forgive each other...can you do the same?"

Twilight looked down, then back at Princess Cadance. She approached her and hugged her gently, forgiving Princess Cadance in the process.

"Friends, Twilight?" Cadance asked.

"Friends?" Twilight repeated. "No."

Cadance looked down while Twilight continued, lifting Cadance's head in the process.

"We're sisters-in-laws, Cadance." She finished.

"There you go, girls," I smiled, "that's the way a family resolves and comes together."

"I'm sorry , Twilight," Cadance repeated, "I promise that as long as we're together, I won't hurt you in any way."

"Family or not," Twilight continued, "we need to stick together...especially since we're the only ones left...aside from Celestia and Luna, of course."

A group hug including me then took place in the center of the area. It was a collective and soothing hug as all the problems created earlier will eventually disappear over time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night, Twilight and myself fell asleep soundly. We were both tired from today's events and went to bed together, although I was going to pay her a visit in her dreams. I waited until she was fully asleep before entering into her dreams. I love my dreamwalking ability. It's one of the more better duties I missed during my tenure on the moon.

Once I entered her dream - I had done my best to make sure that I wouldn't be noticed - I looked over to Twilight and saw she was staring at dream-version Lunar. We were both up at an altar and were in front of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, although I wasn't sure if it was a dreamt version of Luna or not.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Princess Celestia smiled, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of these two ponies. Their love is undeniable and has proven to triumph over all evil. Princess Twilight Sparkle, my former star pupil from many years ago, and Prince Lunar Nights, my sister's former star pupil from many moons ago, joining together to prove that day and night can coexist within each other and proving that, without a doubt, love triumphs over everything."

_This is our wedding that she's dreaming about. _I thought to myself.

"Prince Lunar Nights," continued Princess Celestia, "do you take Princess Twilight Sparkle as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through good times and bad, till death do you part, so help you?"

"I do," Dream Lunar smiled.

_I do._ I added in thought.

"And do you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, take Prince Lunar Nights to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through good times and bad, till death do you part, so help you?"

"I do." Twilight replied, inching closer to Dream Lunar.

Princess Celestia beamed delightfully. "If there is anypony who feels that these two ponies should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Almost immediately upon completing the sentence, there was a pony who spoke up. Rather, they yelled in disarray. "I do!"

Every single pony in the room then shot a look back to the pony who had shouted in disbelief. They cleared a path for them and, to my shock and surprise, the pony who disapproved of the wedding was Princess Cadance.

"He doesn't love Twilight like he loves me!" Princess Cadance shouted, pointing towards Dream Lunar.

"Why are you ruining our special day!?" Twilight cried. "He loves me more than-" She turned towards where Dream Lunar was standing and was appauld to know that he wasn't there anymore. "Lunar!?"

_Where did he go...? _I thought to myself.

"I love you, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Dream Lunar spoke, kissing Princess Cadance on her lips.

"Luny..." Twilight whispered, softly crying.

I flew down from where I was to in front of Twilight, attempting to convince her that this was all just a bad dream, but Twilight saw right through me - literally right through me.

"Twilight!" I cried out, but receiving no answer from her as she ran right through me and out of the hall everypony was in.

"I love you, Prince Lunar," Princess Cadance responded to Dream Lunar, kissing him back in the process.

Princess Luna - still unsure if it were actual Luna or Dream Luna - approached Dream Lunar and expressed much disappointment in his actions. She was angry with him, as was I.

"This is not how I taught my star pupil to act, Lunar Nights." She spoke. She never called me by my full name unless something was horribly wrong.

"So what?" Dream Lunar stated obnoxiously. "I love Princess Cadance more than Princess Twilight."

That almost made me throw up. I wanted so desperately to punch Dream Lunar in his face, but this was Twilight's dream; she literally ran through me moments ago. Just then, Princess Luna brightened up the whole room with her horn and, once the light dimmed enough to the point so that I could see again, nothing was around us. All that was here was a disgruntled Twilight and myself.

"Twilight?" I called.

I got no answer but a crying Twilight, curled up on her bed and absolutely appalled with the events and actions that Dream Lunar enacted on her a few moments ago. I tried reaching out to her, but this dark void I was in was holding me back from ever reaching my darling Twilight. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice calling out from beyond the beyond.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Who's there?" Twilight questioned seemingly at the same time.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle..." the voice continued.

"Show yourself..." Twilight cried, trying to sound serious, but crying slightly through her demand.

"It's okay, Princess Twilight Sparkle," the voice assured. Soon after, Princess Luna had flown in from an area I could not see. She approached Twilight and started to comfort her.

I, on the other hoof, found a second wind and tried to get closer to them both. I wanted to help Princess Luna try to comfort Twilight as much as I could, but this void would not let that happen.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," Princess Luna smiled, "this is just a dream...none of this is happening."

"It isn't?" Twilight replied, receiving an assured answer from Princess Luna. Twilight looked around slowly after that. "It all looks so real..."

"Tell me, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Luna continued, "what would make you thing Prince Lunar Nights would abandon you like that?"

"I...I guess I'm still frightened over what Princess Cadance did to him earlier today...or yesterday..."

"I want to show you something, Twilight..." Princess Luna whispered, using her magic for something.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"What is she doing?" I said to nopony in particular from the void. I soon found out what she was doing.

The moment Princess Luna used her magic, I felt the void lift from its grasp on me. Since I was flying at full strength, once the grasp lifted, I sped into Twilight's dream room and crashed into the wall, landing upside down and looking at the bottom of Princess Luna's hooves. She giggled, probably because of my sudden appearance and current state, but helped me up nonetheless. Twilight turned and saw me - the real me - and was speechless, which I wasn't sure if that was either good or bad.

"Princess Twilight," Princess Luna stated, "during the ceremony between you and Prince Lunar's dream counterpart, the real Prince Lunar was hovering high above everypony. When his dream counterpart abandoned you for Princess Cadance, Prince Lunar tried coming down and assuring you that he wasn't doing that. I knew he was there, but when I entered into this room, he was trying to comfort you as well, trying very hard to enter the room as well."

"Is that...is that true, Lunar?" Twilight asked me.

I nodded. "I would never abandon you for anypony else...if I abandon you, I abandon my happiness and future..."

"Oh," Twilight cried happily, wrapping her hooves around me and hugging me tightly, "Lunar, I'm so relieved to hear you say that! I love you with all of my heart and would be devastated if you did that!"

"I promised that I'd never leave you and I meant it, Twilight." I replied, nuzzling Twilight's neck.

"Seems like our work here is done..." Princess Luna smiled, brightening the room heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Twilight and myself woke up fairly easily. We stared intently at each other, love blooming and being exchanged between us both nonverbally. There was no need for verbal exchange about this topic. She blushed, so I kissed her blush, naturally, which made her blush even harder.

"Good morning, my Princess." I whispered. "How are you?"

"Good morning, my Prince." Twiliight replied. "I am fine now that the nightmare is over."

"That's a nightmare that will never ever happen," I stated, giving a kiss to Twilight, "ever."

"I'll hold you to that, Luny," Twilight playfully answered, "I'm the type of mare that'll follow you everywhere."

"Everywhere, huh?" I smirked, winking at her. "Let's hope so, hehe."

"Oh, Lunar," Twilight laughed, playfully nudging me, "always with the subtle jokes."

"Oh, Twilight," I buoyantly responded, "always the serious one. It is fun to have some fun once in a while, you know, _mentor_."

"So much emphasis on 'mentor,'" Twilight noticed, "how come?"

"I was under your tutelage when I earned my wings, Twilight," I said, "along with Princess Luna, you were my mentor as well."

"Technically, I never was," Twilight told me, nuzzling me in the process, "I just helped guide you down the right path to obtain and earn your beautiful wings."

"Ah," I smiled, "they're not as beautiful as you and yours are."

"Awwww," Twilight blushed, kissing my cheek, "thank you so much."

"Anytime, my princess."

"Speaking of being under my tutelage," continued Twilight, "have you met my student for friendship and magic yet?"

"No," I answered, "I haven't. Who is she?"

"Hehe," giggled Twilight, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Keeping it a secret, huh?" I joked. "I see how it is."

"Eeyup." Twilight laughed.

"Well then," I smirked, "if that's the case, then I'll keep my kisses to myself until I know who they are."

"Okay." Twilight smiled, buoyantly sticking out her tongue at me.

"Oh you sly, petite princess." I responded, lightly nudging her in the process. "You knew I was going to say that, didn't you?"

"Luny," Twilight said, "you are like my favorite book: enjoyable, yet knowable."

"Knowable isn't a word, my princess." I pointed out.

"Knowable: the sense and capability of being known." Twilight confidently spoke. She nuzzled my muzzle lightly. "I knew what you would do."

"I love you, you smart and beautiful mare." I blushed. I went in for a kiss, but Twilight motioned away, giggling in the process.

"Declaration of holding back your kisses and then you go ahead moments later and break that declaration." She lightly tapped my nose, to which I scrunched it. "You have a lot to learn about this mare still."

"How much time do you have?" I asked.

"How's the rest of our lives sound to you?" Twilight responded.

"That sounds like heaven to me." I pleasantly answered.

"Good." Twilight smiled, hugging me in the process.

* * *

Later that day, I went to visit Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in regards to the royal wedding. I knew they would both like to discuss this as well, seeing how both of their former star pupils were coming together to share their lives in the near future. Twilight would have accompanied me on this journey to Canterlot as well, but her royal duties for the day were calling to her and needed to be done. Unfortunately, those duties pulled Twilight out of Equestria and forced her to be in Saddle Arabia for a royal delegation meeting.

For myself, I left Twilight's castle bright and early - so early that the moon was still risen - and left Twilight's friends in charge of her castle. One can hope that they are as trustworthy as our old friends were, but I trust them enough to leave Twilight's castle with them.

The journey to Canterlot wasn't long - the princesses knew I was coming and arranged for me to be picked up via chariot - and was calm and pleasant and the sun was up by the time we arrived. It was the walk and escort up to the top of the Canterlot castle that really took a while for me. Maybe it was the thousand years I was locked away, but this castle seemed to be more larger than the last time I stepped hoof in here.

Once we (the escorting unicorn gaurd and myself) reached the throne room doors, I was greeted to the princesses and we all went to a small room located in the back of the throne room to discuss matters in private. Inside the room, there was one light source and a round table for us to sit down at.

"Good morning, Prince Lunar." both princesses simultaneously spoke.

"Good morning, your highnesses." I smiled brightly in response.

"Has Princess Twilight left for Saddle Arabia yet?" Princess Celestia asked.

"She has, Princess Celestia," I responded, "I'm sure the royals over there will be thrilled to meet and greet her."

"They probably will." Princess Luna replied.

Truth be told, the meeting between the delegates and Twilight was set up by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna themselves. The delegates from Saddle Arabia kindly accepted while we planned the wedding in secrecy.

"So," I continued, "Twilight told me a few things about the wedding and," I turned to Princess Luna, "I'm sure you remembered how she pictured it in her dreams last night."

Princess Luna nodded. "Much of that is doable, some of it is not. What can be done, will be done, we can guarantee you that, Prince."

"Thank you, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." I acknowledged. I then turned to Princess Celestia and gave her my undivided attention.

"We will work hard to bring forth both the sun and the moon during your wedding ceremony between Princess Twilight and yourself." She told me.

"I cannot thank you both enough and..." I paused slightly before picking back up again. "I'd also like for Twilight's friends to help prepare the wedding ceremony."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Well," I continued, "most of them will be thrilled..."

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked me.

I turned to Princess Luna and nodded slowly. "You know who I'm talking about."

"I do, Prince Lunar," Princess Luna responded, "and I'm sure she'll be more than thrilled to help out in the preparations."

"Hopefully so." I answered.

After a few more moments of silence, the three of us continued the preparations for the wedding ceremony and worked relatively quickly for when Twilight Sparkle returns to Equestia and, more specifically, Canterlot to report how the delegation went, the wedding ceremony between her and I will occur and we will forever be known as one heart and soul in the minds of ponies all throughout Equestria.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night, Twilight came back from Saddle Arabia and she had the most quizzical look on her face. She questioned why she went there in the first place, but being the sweet mare she is, she didn't portray that questionable instance in front of the delegates. For some reason, Twilight did not want to share what the delegates made her do while visiting or what they discussed.

As for myself and the princesses, we managed to keep the wedding preparations a secret from Twilight. The wedding was tomorrow morning and Twilight and myself had decided to sleep in separate rooms so that we don't see each other until the ceremony. She even made Princess Luna take away my dreamwalking ability for the night so I couldn't even see her in her dreams. Oh well; it's only for one night.

In my own separate room away from Twilight, I had the most troubling time trying to fall asleep. It felt very odd to me not having Twilight laying there next to me. It left me in this sort of empty feeling. I decided to go out for a walk in the streets of Canterlot since I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Getting up and leaving my room, I was stopped by a couple of guards, both of them unicorns. The taller one, who was still shorter than I was, looked at me and asked me where I was going at this late hour.

"I'm just going out for a walk, sir." I replied happily.

"Would you care to have a guard accompany you, Your Highness?" The guard asked.

"No, no," I answered, "there won't be any need for a guard. Just do me a favor and make sure my princess is kept safe and sound, okay?"

"Of course, Prince." both unicorn guards bowed before going to check on Twilight.

I smiled, then headed out for my calming walk. I remember walking down these streets one other time in my life, and that was the night before my coronation all those years ago. It's weird though because, as I walk down this street again, everything literally looks the same. It's like nothing changed at all except for me.

I looked at a particular building that was generating a lot of sound. Looking at it more closely, I soon found out that it was a nightclub and saw a long line of ponies outside of it. More interesting to me was one specific pony. This pony popped out to me and reminded me of another pony from my days prior to banishment and royalty.

This pony, a white colored unicorn with dual colored mane and tail, looked almost exactly like a famous DJ did back in the days of old, regular Lunar Nights, not Prince Lunar Nights. I smirked slightly, then continued on with my walk down this street of memories. The air was calm and crisp, as nighttime air should be, as I continued walking.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself up earlier than usual. I got back to my room late last night and fell asleep on the bed thereafter. I woke up again before the sun rose and stretched out my legs. Before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. Upon opening the door, I saw Princess Celestia standing there and offered for her to come in.

"Good morning, Princess Celestia," I smiled, "shouldn't you be preparing to raise the sun?"

"Almost time, Prince Lunar," Princess Celestia replied happily, "in about four more minutes, the sun should be raised."

"Oh," I acknowledged, "then what brings you to my room?"

"It's about Twilight," Princess Celestia told me in a whisper-type voice.

"What about her, Princess?" I asked.

"I don't want to see her hurt anymore than she already is." Celestia requested.

"Why, Princess..." I responded, shock sounding in my voice, "I would never hurt her." I paused for a brief moment, looking out the window towards the large, luminescent moon. "She's been hurt far too much in her life." I turned back to Princess Celestia. "I will never hurt her. She means far too much to me to hurt or see hurt. All of you do...as a family...as a friend..."

"Why do you say 'all of us' if it is Princess Twilight you are marrying later today?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Because I noticed that neither you nor Princess Luna have had colts to love like Twilight has or Princess Cadance...had." I answered.

Princess Celestia smirked and shook her head slowly. "You don't know the half of it, Lunar."

"Neigh, Lunar, you don't."

I heard the new voice - Princess Luna - and saw her come in to my room as well. Both she and Princess Celestia exchanged glances with each otherbefore saying anything else.

"He was perfect, you know," Princess Celestia told Princess Luna.

I took that as a compliment and thanked Princess Celestia. The two alicorns smiled brightly before I felt Princess Luna's hoof touch me.

"She was talking about her special somepony, my shining star," Princess Luna told me.

That took me by surprise. "Her special somepony?"

Princess Celestia nodded. "He was the king of a far away land," she told me, "it was so far, but yet, it felt so close."

"That's because it was the flipped version of our relm, dear sister." Princess Luna smirked.

"His sacrifice will go unforgotten in his land..." Princess Celestia smiled sheepishly, clenching her hoof to her heart.

The two ponies looked at the nearby clock, then smiled.

"Come, sister," Princess Luna smiled, "let's bring in the new day."

"Together." Princess Celestia smiled in response.

Princess Luna turned to me and hugged me. "You made me so happy. I'll see you later at the ceremony, my shining star."

With that said, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia both left my room to bring in the new day together. As for me, I started getting ready for the wedding. We made the wedding start time for nine o'clock in the morning and, once the sun is raised fully, it will be just after six o'clock. I want to make sure everything is perfect because my little Sparkle deserves the best, and that is just what I hope to give her.

* * *

Later that morning, Princess Cadance came into my room and saw me just as I was finishing up putting on my suit. She seemed happy, but I could tell that she was still bothered by her actions earlier in the week.

"Something on your mind, Cadance?" I asked.

"You look absolutely stunning," Princess Cadance told me, smiling lightly.

"Thank you, Princess." I smiled back, fixing a violet onto my suit, Twilight's favorite flower.

Princess Cadance came over and helped it onto my suit using her magic. I thanked her and hugged her. She seemed shocked, but I assured her that it was okay and that things between her, Twilight, and myself are all okay.

"Thank you, Lunar." Princess Cadance smiled, shedding a small tear.

I wiped the tear from her eye gently and responded to her.

"No, thank you, Cadance."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There I was, up at the altar and waiting for my precious Twilight to come join me for the marriage ceremony. The time was now and I was eager to finally be able to call my longtime marefriend and best friend ever my wife.

As the orchestral music started to play, I lit up brighter than a candle as I watched the door, awaiting for it to open up and revealing Twilight. I was very eager for the ceremony to get under way and, admittedly, was a bit impatient, but did not show it. Finally, the door opened up and right there, standing in the center of the hallway, was my loving bride, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Honestly, she was on a different level of beautiful than she normally was at this very moment. She was wearing this long, elegant, and beautiful flowing wedding gown, which dragged behind her as she slowly got closer to the altar. Her mane was done up and flowing beautifully as well. I felt like the luckiest colt in the world as Twilight got closer to me. She smiled at me, starting her ascent up the stairs to the altar. Finally, she stood next to me. I smiled brightly at her, as did she, as we turned to face Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Princess Celestia began.

"We gather today in celebration of the coming together of not only former star students of ours, but a prince and a princess as well," continued Princess Luna.

"Together, they have overcome many a task," added Princess Celestia, "and have proven that love triumphs over evil."

"Much love exists between these two ponies," smiled Princess Luna, "much care, happiness, love, and compassion."

"It is because of their love that we are here today," Princess Celestia said.

"And it is because of them that we join as one and celebrate their love throughout Equestria." concluded Princess Luna.

Turning, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both started levitating the rings in front of both of us, rings that were meant to be put around our horns. I turned to Twilight and read aloud my vows to her.

"Princess Twilight," I began, being as formal as possible, "with this ring, I promise to always love and cherish you, to protect you, and to keep you as happy as possible. With this ring, I give you my heart, my life, and my morale. It is through you that I strive to be as great a pony as I possibly can be. It is because of you that makes me a better pony. It is because of you that I live each and every day to the best of my existence, and it is because of you that I love my past, present, and future."

Upon completion of my vows, I placed the ring around Twilight's horn, solidifying my place with her. Now, it was her turn to read her vows.

"Prince Lunar," Twilight smiled, being formal as well, "with this ring, I promise to love you and cherish you. I promise to keep you happy and I promise to do my best with our lives. It is through you that I feel a happiness I've felt with nopony else and it is because of you that I try to be the greatest pony possible. I love you with all of my heart and promise to keep it that way for the rest of our lives."

Twilight, who had a small tear falling from her eye, placed the ring around my horn and stepped back. I smiled at her as we both turned back towards Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Twilight," Princess Celestia smiled.

"Prince Lunar," Princess Luna added.

"We now pronounce you mare and colt." The two finished together.

"You may now kiss the bride." Princess Celestia cried happily.

I smiled, then wrapped my hooves around Twilight, bringing her closer to me and kissing her with all the passion I had inside my body. The kiss lasted no longer than a few moments and, when we pulled away from each other, we turned towards the enlarged crowd and started walking down the aisle. Cheers and congratulatory signals were given as we made our way through the center aisle and out of the church. I turned to Twilight and kissed her one more time before leaving the church, as did she.

"'For the rest of our lives,' huh?" I repeated.

"You knew what I meant, husband." Twilight chuckled, kissing my cheek again.

I sure did know what she meant as we continued walking out of the church and into the chariot that was supplied by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Lunar Nights are now husband and wife.


End file.
